Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Tập 019
"Biến cố bị chôn vùi trong Bóng tối" là tập mười chín trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Nó được lên sóng tại Nhật vào 20 tháng 9, 2017. Nó đã có phụ đề chính thức thông qua Crunchyroll trong cùng ngày. Akira khéo léo sử dụng Bộ bài "Tindangle" của mình để chống lại Playmaker. Playmaker cũng phản công lại với Cyberses của mình. Khi cuộc chiến khốc liệt của họ bùng lên, Akira bắt đầu nói về vụ việc mười năm trước. Cuối cùng, quá khứ của Yusaku cũng đã được tiết lộ ... Trận đầu nổi bật: Playmaker vs Zaizen Akira Lượt 4: Playmaker The effect of "Tindangle Hound" decreases the ATK of each monster Playmaker controls by 1000 for each monster linked to them ("Firewall Dragon": 2500 → 1500 ATK). As he controls a monster that is Link-4 or more, Playmaker activates the Spell Card "Linkage Hole" to destroy monsters Akira controls, up to the number of monsters he controls that are Link-3 or more. Playmaker destroys "Hound" and the face-down "Tindangle Angel" ("Decode Talker": 1800 → 2800 ATK; "Firewall Dragon": 1500 → 2500 ATK). As Akira controls no monsters, "Lemoine Point" is destroyed by its own effect. "Decode Talker" attacks Akira directly (Akira: 3900 → 1100 LP). As Akira took battle damage from Playmaker's monster while he had 3 or more "Tindangle" monsters in his GY, he activates the Trap Card "Tindangle Delaunay" to destroy the attacking monster and Special Summon "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" from his Extra Deck. "Decode Talker" is destroyed and Akira Special Summons "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" (0/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Acute Cerberus" gains 1500 ATK for each "Hound" and "Angel" in his GY ("Acute Cerberus": 0 → 3000 ATK). Playmaker Sets a card. Lượt 5: Akira "Acute Cerberus" attacks "Firewall Dragon", but Playmaker activates his face-down Trap Card "Doppler Phase Coating", equipping it to a Cyberse monster it controls and preventing it from being destroyed by battle once per turn. He equips it to "Firewall Dragon" (Playmaker: 2000 → 1500 LP). As "Acute Cerberus" attacked, Akira activates its effect to Special Summon a "Tindangle Token" (0/0) to the bottom-right Link Point of "Acute Cerberus". "Acute Cerberus" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to ("Acute Cerberus": 3000 → 3500 ATK). Akira Sets two cards. Lượt 6: Playmaker Akira activates his face-down Trap Card "Gergonne's End" equipping it to a "Tindangle" Link monster and preventing it from being destroyed by battle or card effects and being targeted by card effects. If all of the equipped monster's Link Points are occupied, Akira can send "Gergone's End" and all monsters that the equipped monster points to to the GY and inflict damage to Playmaker equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. He equips it to "Acute Cerberus". Playmaker activates the Spell Card "Alert Lancer" causing all Cyberse monsters on the field to deal piercing battle damage. "Firewall Dragon" attacks the "Tindangle Token", but Akira activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Morley's Shield" as a "Tindangle" monster in the Main Monster Zone is battling, which reduces the damage Akira takes from that battle to 0. The attack continues and the "Tindangle Token" is destroyed ("Acute Cerberus": 3500 → 3000 ATK). Lượt 7: Akira Akira draws the Continuous Spell Card "Nagel's Protection" and subsequently activates it, preventing "Tindangle" monsters from being destroyed by battle or Playmaker's card effects and doubling the first instance of battle damage a "Tindangle" monster inflicts battle damage to Playmaker once per turn. "Acute Cerberus" attacks "Firewall Dragon", with the effect of "Doppler Phase Coating" preventing the destruction of "Firewall Dragon", and the effect of "Nagel's Protection" doubling the battle damage dealt (Playmaker: 1500 → 500 LP). Akira activates the effect of "Acute Cerberus", Special Summoning a "Tindangle Token" (0/0) to the bottom-right Link Point of "Acute Cerberus" ("Acute Cerberus": 3000 → 3500 ATK). Lượt 8: Playmaker Playmaker Úp một lá bài. Lá bài nổi bật Những lá bài sau đây xuất hiện trong tập này. Lá bài in nghiêng lần đầu ra mắt.